


Angels In Brooklyn

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fallen Angel Bucky Barnes, Food, Illustrations, Implied Switching, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Past Bucky/OFC, Pining, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Skinny Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: James falls from grace. And then he falls in love.Or: how a fallen angel came to live in Brooklyn.





	Angels In Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all THANK YOU SO MUCH to panacea_knits on twitter (sorry bb I don’t know your AO3 handle) for coming through and betaing this fic for me so quickly. ILU! 
> 
> Thanks be also to Meg, Evie, and everyone else who was a cheerleader during the writing of this. I appreciate it more than you know. 
> 
> Art is also by me, because I couldn't not, you know? 
> 
> This wasn't intended to be a birthday fic for the Buckaroo, but since it happens to fall around then, we'll call it deliberate. :)

Falling had hurt.

James hadn’t known, or he might never have transgressed, but falling was the most painful experience of his long existence. And all because of jealousy; jealousy of the humans who were allowed to fall in love, allowed to experience pleasures of the flesh, in a way he was not. Jealousy which had caused him to descend to earth, and seek human companionship. 

And now?

James looked around him, at the humans walking and talking and coughing and _living_. It was too much, far too much to take in. 

He could, of course, have gone to Lucifer’s realm, where he would have been welcomed with open arms as one of the fallen. But unlike Lucifer, James had no quarrel with his Lord. He had made a mistake, and now he had to pay for it.

His heart was suddenly filled with rage. So he had made one mistake. Had he not been loyal, and righteous, otherwise? Had he not lost his arm in the battle against Lucifer, and been made whole again by the Lord Himself? Had he not been loved? But perhaps Lucifer was right. The Lord loved His human creations, but the angels were merely His servants. 

No. That couldn’t be true. And it was blasphemy to think it. 

He would need shelter, he knew. Would he need food? He wasn’t exactly human, nor was he quite an angel now—he was something in between. He looked human enough to pass among them for now, though, and he did—wandering the streets, looking for somewhere he might stay. 

At length, in the window of a coffee shop, he saw a sign, and brushed his long brown hair from his eyes to get a better look. “Room to let in Brooklyn. Spacious and furnished. Shared bathroom, kitchen, and living area.” This was followed by a telephone number and an address. Having no phone, or any chance of getting one, James decided to walk to the address, and simply pray—if the Lord was still listening—that he might get there before it was taken by someone else.

***

The apartment was on a (relatively) quiet and unassuming street in the northern part of Brooklyn, and when James arrived he pressed the buzzer corresponding to the correct apartment number. 

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Hi. My name is James. I don’t have a phone but I read your advertisement looking for someone to rent a room?”

“ _Cool, come on up._ ” 

The door buzzed, and James pushed it open, heading inside into the dim corridor. 

The apartment was on the second floor, and the door opened almost as soon as he had knocked. The man standing there almost made him gasp.

 _Lust is one of the seven deadly sins_ , he reminded himself, but he could not help the sheer want that rose up as he looked at the man. 

He was petite, over half a foot shorter than James himself, and slight in build, with short blond hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce through James. But the set of his jaw was determined, and his smile, although wary, was welcoming. 

“Hi,” the man said, holding out his hand. “I’m Steve.”

“James.” He took Steve’s hand to shake it, and electricity ran through him. 

“Come in.” Steve stood to one side, allowing James to pass. “So the room is six hundred per month. There’s another roommate but she’s hardly ever here. Her parents own the place, which is why the rent is so cheap.”

“About that,” James said slowly. “I can’t pay rent at the moment.”

Steve suddenly took a step back, eyebrows raised. “What’s your game?”

“No game,” James replied, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace. “Perhaps I should explain. I’m…” He took a deep breath. “I’m an angel. I was cast out of Heaven for a transgression, and the Lord saw fit to put me here. I will be looking for employment, but for now I just need somewhere to stay.”

Steve gaped at him, then started to laugh. “Get out. Out of my apartment. I knew I should have put ‘no time wasters’ on that advert.”

“I swear to you, Steve. It’s the truth.” 

Steve stopped laughing and frowned. “Either you’re a liar or you’re seriously unwell.”

“I am neither, Steve.” James sighed, and opened his wings. It tore his shirt at the back, of course, but needs must. 

Steve, for his part, shrieked and backed away so quickly he fell over a footstool and landed heavily on the sofa. “What… what are you? What the fuck?”

“I told you. I’m a fallen angel. Not one of Lucifer’s brood—I do not agree with my brother on many things, and fought against him in the great war in Heaven. That is how I lost my arm.” 

James held out his left arm, so Steve could see that it shone metallically.

“Why is it…?” Steve trailed off.

James smiled softly. “Our Lord healed me, made my arm indestructible as a reward for my loyalty and service.”

“So how did you end up falling?”

James hung his head. “I made a mistake,” he whispered. “I broke a law. And now I can never enter the Kingdom again without His forgiveness, nor can I feel His love and goodness at so far a distance.”

“That’s total bullshit!” Steve exclaimed, then blushed. “Sorry. I probably shouldn’t swear in front of you.”

James managed a wan smile. “Oh, no one cares about swearing. Taking the Lord’s name in vain, that’s a problem, but it doesn’t mean what most people down here think it means.”

Steve’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Well, His name isn’t ‘God’, for one thing. So if you say, ‘oh my god’, that’s not taking His name in vain.”

“Oh. So he has a proper name?”

“Yes,” James said quietly. “He is Yahweh, the Lord Of Hosts. And I was one of those hosts, and now I am nothing.”

“Don’t say that,” Steve told him, a hint of anger coloring his tone. “Just because he kicked you out doesn’t mean that you’re nothing. I know plenty of people who got kicked out for who they were, or for breaking their parents’ rules. Maybe that just means the rules are stupid.” He sighed. “Anyway, you can stay here if you want. You’re gonna have to explain to Natasha when she gets home, though.”

James smiled widely. “Thank you, Steve. You are a good soul.”

Steve blushed again. “Oh, I don’t know about that. But you’ve got nowhere else to go and I won’t see you out on the street. I take it you don’t have any possessions either?”

James shook his head. “Only the clothes on my back.” He looked down at his torn shirt and frowned. “I may need more.”

“Yeah, uh. Yeah. Pretty sure my friend Thor will have some stuff that’ll fit you—he’s not that much bigger than you. None of my stuff would fit, I don’t think.”

“Thank you again. You don’t know how your generosity has brightened my spirits.”

Steve smiled softly. “Well, then. That’s all that matters.”

***

Steve showed James to the room that was to be his. It was small, but well furnished, and comfortable. 

“If you wanna make yourself at home, I’ll call Thor, see if he can bring some stuff over,” Steve told him. “He’s loaded—the heir to a fortune. His dad owns an electricity supplier, so he has tons of clothes.”

“Thank you,” James said gratefully, and Steve nodded, leaving him to it. 

James sat on the bed, then lay down on his side. The pillow was soft under his head, and comfortable. He wondered, would he even be able to sleep now? He never had before; angels didn’t need to sleep. They were always awake, always praising God, or watching the humans. 

There were so many things he didn’t know, so many things he couldn’t foresee about his current situation. How would he be able to find employment, being what he was, and without any human qualifications? He wanted to talk to Steve about it, although he felt he had troubled Steve enough. Still, there was something about the young man that made James trust him. 

As he lay in silent contemplation, there was a knock at his door.

“Come in!” he called, and Steve came in. 

“Hey. So, uh, I spoke to Thor and he’s gonna pack up some stuff and bring it over. I didn’t tell him who you were, or anything,” he added hurriedly. “That’s not my story to tell. I just told him you’d been kicked out without anything but the clothes you were wearing and he said he’d be right over once he’d put together a bag.”

James bit his lip. “You have good friends, too. You surround yourself with good people, I think.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. I mean, there are some assholes in the world, but I tend to avoid them. My friends are people I know I can trust.” He pursed his lips together and let a deep breath out his nose. “So. Uh. You hungry?”

“I don’t know what that means,” James said, shrugging. “I’ve never been hungry. Angels neither eat nor sleep.”

“Wow, you… really? Huh. Well, you wanna try eating?”

James thought for a moment. “Sure.”

Steve’s face lit up with a smile. “Cool. I make the best sandwich in Brooklyn, hands down.”

***

James sat in the kitchen at the table while Steve pottered around, whistling as he took things out of cupboards and the refrigerator, and began to make what looked to be a rather elaborate sandwich. He made two—James assumed that one was for himself—and sat the plates on the table, before setting down two mugs of steaming coffee. 

“Here’s to a new beginning,” Steve said, lifting his cup in a toast. James followed suit, before taking a sip. The coffee was bitter and strong and hot, and it tasted wonderful. He set it down to let it cool a little, and stared at the impressively large sandwich in front of him. 

Taking a deep breath, he lifted the sandwich and took a bite. His mouth barely fit around it, and tomato juice oozed out onto his chin. He grinned, placing the sandwich back on the plate, and chewed as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

Nothing could have prepared him for the explosion of flavors that tripped across his tongue. Sweet and salty, meaty and sour, it was a symphony of taste. He chewed slowly, eyes closed, savoring every last drop until he swallowed. When he opened his eyes again, Steve was watching him, smiling.

“Good?” 

James nodded. “It’s amazing. I’ve never experienced anything like it.” 

“Awesome.” Steve smiled and James felt a swooping in his stomach. “Told you I made amazing sandwiches.”

James took another bite, moaning quietly around it as more flavor burst into his mouth. When he looked up, Steve was staring at his own sandwich, a blush staining his cheeks. 

Before James could ask why, Steve looked up and frowned. “So wait, how do you plan to find a job if you… I assume you don’t have a birth certificate or anything?”

James shook his head. “No, nothing like that.”

“Shit. Hmm, we’ll talk to Natasha when she gets back. She’ll know what to do.”

They finished their sandwiches just as the door buzzer went. When Steve opened the door, a large blond man strode in with an enormous bag.

“Steve! How are you, my friend?” the man asked, pulling Steve into a hug. 

Steve patted the man on the shoulder. “I’m good, Thor. This is James.”

Thor turned to James, smiling, and held out his hand. James shook it. “Good to meet you, James!” Thor frowned as he took in James’s disheveled appearance, and his torn shirt. “What happened to you?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” James reassured him. “I’m okay.”

“So what’s your story, then?” Thor asked, sitting on the sofa and looking at James expectantly. 

James glanced at Steve, who nodded. “Well,” James began, “I’m a fallen angel, thrown out of Heaven for transgressing against our Lord.”

Thor looked between James and Steve, then started to laugh. “A marvelous prank! You two should be commended.”

“It’s not a prank, Thor,” Steve said quietly. “He really is what he says he is.” He gestured towards James, who extended his wings.

Thor’s eyes widened and he scrambled backwards in the chair. “But… what… how…?”

“Thank you for bringing me clothing,” James said, shooting Thor a wan smile. “Our Lord is infinitely forgiving towards His human children, but expects perfect obedience from His angels. I broke the rules, and have been sent away.” 

The enormity seemed to hit James all at once. Banished from grace, banished from the warmth of His love and goodness. Banished from home. James sat heavily on a chair, head in hands, and began to sob.

He felt Steve’s hand on his shoulder—a warm, welcome weight. “Don’t be sad?” Steve said. “It’s not so bad here. Just wait until I introduce you to barbecue chicken wings.”

James couldn’t help the laugh that burst from him at that, although it quickly turned into a sob. “This isn’t home, though,” he managed through his tears.

“Then we’ll make it home,” Steve told him, determination coloring his tone. He turned to Thor. “Thor, please don’t tell anyone who James is. We don’t want it getting out.” 

Thor nodded. “You have my word.” He stood, and walked slowly up to James, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder. “Please do not despair. The world isn’t so bad.”

“Thank you,” James replied, and Thor smiled. 

When Steve had shown Thor out, he came back and picked up the bag of clothes. “Right. You know what this means, don’t you?”

James shook his head. “What?”

Steve grinned. “Fashion show time!”

***

James stared at the pile of clothes on his bed, hesitant, not sure what to go for first. 

Steve appeared at the door, expression curious. “You okay?”

James gestured helplessly to the pile. “I know nothing about fashion.”

Nodding in understanding, Steve smiled. “It’s okay. So, basically, you wanna put together stuff that looks good. Like…” He paused, picking up a pair of black pants. “Most stuff will go with this, because all colors match black, but you’ve gotta match styles too. Like, these are dressier pants, so you wouldn’t normally wear them with a t-shirt.”

“Oh.”

Steve sat on the bed, careful to avoid the clothes. “You really haven’t got a clue, have you?”

“I’m sorry,” James whispered. 

“Hey, don’t be silly,” Steve told him, nudging James’s leg with his toe. “Of course you don’t. I assume you’ve never had to worry about color coordination before now.” He paused. “What did you wear? In Heaven, I mean.”

James shrugged. “Mostly armor. I was what humans would call a Power, or an Authority. Our job is to make sure the cosmos does what it’s supposed to, to keep it in order. And to fight evil spirits, to cast them into Hell.”

Steve gaped at him. “That’s. Wow, that’s… I didn’t know angels did that! I thought you all just floated around all day singing about how great god is.”

“Well,” James said, smiling, “the Seraphim certainly do that. The rest of us have our own tasks.”

“Huh.” Steve frowned. “So you were a soldier.”

“Yes. I fought many battles.”

“You said you fought in the battle against, uh, Lucifer?”

James nodded. “Everyone fought in that war. A side had to be chosen. Lucifer, and all who joined him, were cast out into Hell.” He looked at his feet. “I was lucky He did not send me there too.”

“What did you do that was so bad?” Steve asked, his head tilted to the side.

James sighed and sat down on the bed near Steve. “I became envious. Envy is one of the seven deadly sins, and I succumbed to it. I was envious of the connections humans can make, of love, and of sex.”

“You mean you got thrown out of Heaven just because you got a little jealous? Wait, no, you don’t mean that.” Steve’s eyes widened. “You had sex? You got thrown out of Heaven for getting your rocks off?”

James nodded miserably. “I came to earth—to New York—and went to a bar. There was a young woman there, who made it clear she was only looking for companionship for one night. I was enchanted by her beauty, and bedded her.”

“And how was it?”

“It was…” James trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. 

Steve seemed to sense this. “It’s okay. I won’t laugh, or anything.”

“It was amazing,” James said in a rush. “It was sublime, one of the most special experiences. To be so close to another being, to join bodies with them…”

“But you were breaking the rules?”

“Yes.” James gave Steve a sad smile. “The Archangel Michael was waiting on me when I arrived back at the gates of Heaven. He took me to our Lord for judgment.”

“So did you fly down from Heaven or what?”

James let out a harsh laugh. “Would that I had. Heaven is not in what you would call outer space—it is on another plane entirely. Almost, you could say, the space between the spaces between the stars. And I was forcefully ejected from Heaven, where I hurtled down to earth.”

“ _Hurtled_?”

“There is a hole in the ground in Ringwood State Park which was not there a few days ago.”

“A hole? Jeez, how hard did you hit earth?”

James shrugged. “A human would have been liquified. I was naked when I arrived, but as I sat there, alone, in great pain, one of my brothers arrived and clothed me. He brought me to New York City. I suppose he thought I had a better chance of fitting in here.”

“I’m glad someone helped you,” Steve said, his voice shaking with barely contained rage. “That’s fucking awful, what happened to you.”

“Ours is not to question the will of our Lord. His will is just, and right.”

“Bullshit. He threw you out of your home because you wanted to experience something that humans get to experience all the time. That’s not just. That’s cruel.”

James shook his head. “You should not say such things, lest you be struck down.”

Steve snorted inelegantly. “I’ve said much worse in my time, believe me. I’m so sorry you’ve had to deal with this.”

“Thank you, Steve.” James felt his eyes welling up with hot tears, and furiously wiped them away. 

“I tell you what. I’ll help you choose your clothes every day until you get the hang of it. How does that sound?”

James looked up to see Steve smiling kindly at him. “Thank you. That would be great.”

“Yeah.” Steve frowned. “Look, it’s a couple of hours until dinner. Why don’t you try and get some sleep? You could probably do with a nap after everything you’ve been through.”

“I will try,” James said cautiously.

“Let’s get these clothes hung up in the closet first, though.”

Together, they got all the clothes Thor had brought put away in the tall closet in the corner of the room. When they were done, Steve put his hand on James’s arm. 

“I’ll leave you to sleep. If you need anything, come get me.”

“Thanks,” James said, wondering if such a word could become overused. But Steve simply smiled and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him, and James stripped off the torn shirt, his shoes, socks and pants, and climbed under the duvet. It was comfortable. James could feel his eyelids becoming heavy, and allowed them to drift closed.

***

James’s eyelids flew open at the sound of a knock on his door. He got out of the bed, and padded over to the door, opening it.

Steve’s expression was partially embarrassment, partially something James couldn’t define.

“Uh, clothing?” Steve said, and James looked down at himself, clad only in his underwear, and blushed.

“Sorry. I think I slept.”

Steve smiled at him. “That’s great! I thought I should wake you just in case—you’ve been in there for a couple of hours and you don’t want to sleep so much during the day that you don’t sleep at night. Besides, it’s almost time for dinner, and Natasha is coming home in thirty minutes to join us.”

“Will you help me pick out clothes?” James asked, and Steve beamed.

“Yeah. Maybe something you won’t mind ruining if you do the wing thing again.”

James shrugged. “Or something easy to take off in case I need to do the, um, ‘wing thing’.”

“Yeah. Okay, let’s find you a t-shirt.”

***

James was sitting at the dining table, in jeans and a t-shirt, when he heard the front door open and shut.

“Honey, I’m home!” a woman called, and into the kitchen walked a stunning redhead, dressed in an outfit that even he could tell was expensive. She stared at him for a moment over her sunglasses. “Um? Steve? You didn’t tell me we had a guest.”

Steve stepped forward, radiating nervous energy, and James suddenly began to worry. “Natasha! This is James. He’s, uh. He’s our new roommate.”

Natasha cocked her head to one side. “He’s what now?”

Steve looked pleadingly at James, who stood. “Hello. Steve was kind enough to say I could stay for a while, as I was thrown out of my previous residence.”

“Oh god, Steve, always picking up strays,” Natasha groaned, then looked at James. “Sorry. He told you what the rent is?”

“Natasha, uh, about that…” Steve began, and Natasha sighed. 

“Steve…”

“No, but listen, he’s legit. He’s… tell her, James.”

James closed his eyes briefly, before gazing at Natasha. “I am a fallen angel.”

Natasha stared at him for a moment, before bursting into laughter. “Whatever you two have been smoking, I want some.”

James frowned, and went to take off his t-shirt. “I can show you…”

“And now you’re stripping in my kitchen, boy this just keeps getting better… wow. Wow, okay, Steve, I can see why you let him stay.”

James noticed that Natasha was staring at his bare chest and stomach, and blushed. “That’s not what I wanted to show you,” he croaked, and extended his wings. 

Natasha’s bags fell from her hands, and she backed up quickly until her back was against the wall. “Um, Steve?” she said, voice so high-pitched James worried for her vocal chords. “Are you seeing this?”

“Yeah! I swear, Natasha, I wouldn’t have let him stay if he wasn’t really what he said he was, you know that.”

“Who—who else knows about this?”

Steve shrugged. “Only Thor, ‘cause we needed some clothes for him.”

“Uh-huh. And this previous residence he got thrown out of?”

“Heaven,” James replied.

“Heaven! Right. Because you’re an angel! Oh my god.” Natasha had gone pale, and Steve ran over to her, but she waved him off. “I’m _fine_ , dammit, Steve. Just. Wow.” She looked at James curiously. “So wait. What does that mean? Did you at least get some ID?”

James shook his head. “I had nothing but a set of clothing.”

“Huh! Wow. Okay. That shouldn’t be a problem. We’ll figure out a name for you later.”

“But my name is James?” James said, confused.

Natasha laughed. “No, I mean a surname and stuff. You need a surname. Unless you’re, like, Madonna.”

James was about to ask what the Mother of God had to do with things, and then remembered that there was a popular human singer by that name and held his tongue.

“This is so weird,” Natasha continued. “So I guess there must really be a god, huh?”

James nodded solemnly. “Yes, there is.”

“Wild.”

Steve cleared his throat, and they turned towards him, to see him standing with a plate full of pasta in each hand. “Dinner?”

***

They were barely a mouthful into their pasta when Natasha started asking questions.

“So what is Heaven like?”

James thought for a moment. “Indescribable,” he said at length, and Natasha laughed.

“That doesn’t exactly help.”

“It’s true. There are no words to describe it—no human words. It’s beyond human comprehension.”

“Wow.” Both Natasha's and Steve's eyes were like saucers, and James couldn’t help but smile. 

“So what is god like? And don’t say ‘indescribable’ or I’ll stab you with my fork.” Natasha brandished her fork at him, and he sat back out of her range.

“Ineffable.”

“Damn it, James,” Natasha grumbled, while Steve laughed.

“Honestly, though,” James said, after swallowing a mouthful of pasta. “You think you know goodness, and power. You have no idea. He is everything; He is _in_ everything. Me, you, this pasta.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “So I’m eating god right now? Cool.”

“That’s not what I mean,” James replied patiently. “This fork, for instance. If the Lord took his being out of it, then it would cease to exist. His presence is in everything you see, everything you touch. He is the world, the universe, and beyond.”

“That’s… that’s pretty intense,” Steve said quietly.

James shrugged. “Such is the nature of the Lord.”

“I guess I haven’t really thought about god since my mom died,” Steve said quietly. “After… afterwards, I think I lost my faith.”

“I grew up in a family of atheists,” Natasha added. “Would they ever be amazed.” She paused, before changing the subject. “So. If we’re gonna get you some ID so you can exist in this world, what would you like your surname to be?”

James frowned. “I don’t know.”

“So no preferences. That’s good. That means we can go with what’s available.”

“Available?” James asked, confused, but Steve shook his head.

“Best not to ask about her methods. You don’t want to be implicated if she gets caught.”

Steve ducked, avoiding a slap from Natasha. “If I go down, I’m taking you all down with me,” she said comfortably, making them laugh. “But Steve's right. Best not to ask. But I’ll get it sorted tomorrow.”

 

James found himself comfortable enough with Natasha to tell her the story of why he had fallen, and she was as sympathetic as Steve had been. 

By the time they had finished dinner, James was feeling happier and more comfortable than he had since he had fallen. The only thing that was bothering him, if he was being totally honest with himself, was that his instinctual attraction to Steve was growing as time went on. But since Steve and Natasha were so obviously an item, James knew he had no chance. They were so comfortable with one another, that James couldn’t help but ask about them as they were tidying up.

“So how long have you two been together?” 

Natasha and Steve stared at him, then glanced at each other and began to laugh. “Together? Oh, wow, James, no. Oh, honey, no. We’re really good friends—more like he’s the brother I never had—but that’s all,” Natasha told him.

“Yeah,” Steve said through his chuckles. “Natasha is great, and I love her, but yeah, very much like a sister. I know her too well to get involved with her.”

“And just what is that supposed to mean, Steven Grant Rogers?”

“It means, _Natasha Romanoff_ , that I’m sorry but I’ve heard you talk about the guys you’ve dated and I would rather not be one of them. No offense.”

“Offense fully taken,” Natasha said, grinning. “I refuse to admit that you’re right, even if you are.” She prodded James on the arm. “So what about you? Now that you’ve fallen, are you gonna look up that woman you fell for?”

James shook his head. “I didn’t fall for her; I fell for the experience.”

“But you’d consider dating, right?”

“I don’t know. Maybe someday.”

There must have been something in his tone, because Natasha nodded in understanding. “Yeah. Well, it’s movie time, and I’m putting in an early vote for _The Fast and the Furious_.”

Steve groaned. “Again?”

“James hasn’t seen it! Have you, James?”

James shook his head. “I haven’t seen any movies.”

“There, see?” Natasha said triumphantly. “I call dibs on the chair; you two can share the sofa.”

Steve made popcorn, while Natasha took out a bottle of soda and some glasses. They settled themselves in the living room, and Natasha switched on the movie.

It was highly entertaining, although James couldn’t quite understand how the ones who were breaking the law were the heroes. Still, it was fun to watch, even if he kept getting distracted by the sensation of the bubbles in the soda, or the salty butter of the popcorn on his tongue.

When the titles rolled, Natasha yawned, stretching her arms high above her head. “Right, I’m gonna go get some shut-eye.”

“When was the last time you actually slept?” Steve asked, amused.

“Like two days ago? It’s fine.”

Steve sighed. “You really need to learn about proper sleep schedules.”

Natasha stood, then leaned down and kissed Steve on the forehead. “And you need to learn that not everyone is like you and gets all grouchy if they don’t get their sleep.” Steve swatted at her and she danced out of reach, laughing. “Okay. G’night, folks.”

“Goodnight,” James said, as Steve echoed him, and Natasha went off the bed, leaving just the two of them. “I should probably sleep too,’ James said quietly.

“Yeah. It’s been a big day for you, huh?” Steve smiled at him. “Well, I’m sorry you got kicked out of your home, but I’m glad to have met you, and I’m glad you’re staying with us.”

“Thank you, Steve,” James said, voice slightly thick as he fought tears. 

“I’ll show you how to use the shower tomorrow,” Steve told him, squeezing his arm. “It’ll be okay, I promise.”

James nodded, and went through to his bedroom. He stripped down to his underwear, and climbed under the duvet. As he lay in the dark, he couldn’t help but think of all that he had lost, and hot tears filled his eyes and trickled down onto his pillow. Sobs overtook him, and he cried himself to sleep.

***

The night was fraught with dreams, but the following morning brought more revelations. The deliciousness of bacon and eggs and waffles, followed by the bliss that was a shower, was almost too much for James to handle in one morning. 

When he got out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and shoulder-length hair damp, Steve made a strangled noise as James made his way towards his bedroom. But when James turned around, Steve was facing the TV, watching the news. Shrugging, James carried on to his room. 

He put on clean underwear, socks, jeans, and a different t-shirt than the previous day, and wandered back through to the living room. Steve looked up at him and smiled.

“Hey, look at you, you picked out your own clothes!”

James blushed. “I just followed what you did yesterday.”

“It’s how you learn, you know?” Steve smiled softly. “So, uh, hey. Awkward question, but… I notice you haven’t, you know, used the bathroom since you’ve been here. Do angels not pee?”

James’s eyes widened and he began to laugh. “No, Steve. Angels do not pee. We deal with the food and drink we eat in a different way. Can you imagine being a warrior for the Lord and having to take a pee break? That just wouldn’t work.”

Steve shrugged. “You’d never slept before, either. I just wondered.”

“That is true. Perhaps I only have some human traits now, as well as some angelic ones.”

“Maybe.” Steve stretched his arms above his head and yawned. “I’d better get to work.”

“What is it that you do?” James asked, suddenly realizing that he knew very little about the man.

Steve smiled. “I’m an artist. I do portraits, but what pays the bills is my graphic novel work.” He paused. “I’d love to paint you one day, if you didn’t mind.”

“I’d like that,” James told him, pleased.

“Cool. Will you be able to keep yourself amused while I work and Natasha does… whatever Natasha does?”

“I’m sure. I see you have quite a few books, would you mind if I…?”

“Oh, no, go ahead!” Steve looked thoughtful for a moment, then went and fetched a book from one of the shelves. “You might enjoy this, for starters.”

James looked at the book. “‘Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone’,” he read. “Okay. Thank you.”

“If you finish it, the next one is on the shelf.” Steve smiled at him, then went through to his bedroom. James sat on the sofa, and within a few moments was lost to the world of _The Boy Who Lived_.

***

James was halfway through the second book in the series, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , when Steve emerged from his room, raising an eyebrow at James. 

“You’re really enjoying those, I guess, then?”

James blushed, ducking his head as he smiled. “They are compelling. The eternal battle between good and evil—it makes for good reading.”

“I guess that’s something you’re pretty familiar with, huh?” Steve asked, flopping down on the sofa next to him.

“Intimately. Although I suppose not any more.”

Steve squeezed his hand briefly; even when he had withdrawn, James could feel the touch still, warm against his skin.

***

They had more sandwiches for lunch, with coffee, and then Steve disappeared back into his bedroom, leaving James to catch up on the adventures of Harry and his friends. The shadows were growing long outside when the front door opened and Natasha breezed in, throwing an envelope onto James’s lap. 

“Special delivery for James Buchanan Barnes,” she said with a grin, and James’s eyes widened. He tore open the envelope, and tipped out the contents. Out fell a birth certificate, a passport, and various other identification cards and documents. Each one bore the name ‘James Buchanan Barnes’.

“I don’t know how I can thank you enough,” James murmured, and Natasha looked uncomfortable. 

“Buy me a drink some time and we’ll call it square.”

“How did you come up with the name?” 

Natasha grinned. “It was the only James we could find, and I figured you wanted to keep your first name.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Besides, the chance to name an actual angel after a US president who was probably gay as Hell? Too good an opportunity to pass up.”

James looked at Natasha curiously. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t know what being gay means?”

James waved his hand dismissively. “No, of course I know that. I just mean why is it strange to associate an angel with that?”

“Uh. Isn’t it a sin?”

James snorted. “No. If a man having feelings for men was a sin then I couldn’t be an angel.”

Natasha’s eyebrows disappeared into her bangs. “Wait. You like guys? I thought… are you bi?”

“That’s what humans call it, yes.”

“That’s amazing! Oh my god.” Natasha began to laugh, although James honestly couldn’t figure out why it was so funny. 

He was saved by Steve emerging once again from his bedroom, stretching out his limbs and yawning. 

“Steve!” James called to him. “I have a name!” 

“You have a… oh my god, that’s amazing! And fast?”

Natasha shrugged. “This one was an emergency.”

Steve flopped next to James on the sofa, and picked up his new birth certificate. He snorted when he read the name on it. “James _Buchanan_ Barnes? Really? Why _that_ president?”

“Apparently it was the only James available?” James told him, and Steve laughed. 

“Yeah, okay. If you say so, Natasha.” Steve shook his head. “So what are we doing about dinner? I’m not cooking tonight, I’m too tired.”

“Pizza?” Natasha suggested. 

“Pizza works. So, James,” Steve added, turning to him, “what are you going to do first with your new name and social security number?”

“Find a job,” James said decidedly. “Then I can start paying my fair share.”

“A worker. I like that.” Natasha smiled approvingly. “What do you think you’ll do?”

“I don’t know,” James admitted. “I am not sure I have any skills other than being a warrior.”

“Ultimate Cage Fighting?” Natasha suggested, and Steve threw a pen at her. “Ow! It was only a suggestion.”

“How’s your handwriting?” Steve asked, turning towards him, and James’s eyes widened.

“I’m not sure I know how to write. Not in English.”

“What?”

James hung his head miserably. “I’ve never had to. Read, yes, in all human languages. Speak—the same. But in terms of writing, I’ve only ever written in the language of the angels.”

“Hmm. I guess you’ve never used a computer either, huh?”

“No, never.”

“Maybe a manual labor job?” Natasha said suddenly. “There doesn’t tend to be a lot of writing, and definitely no using computers. I know a guy who might be able to take you on with no questions asked.”

“What do you think?” Steve asked. “You afraid of a little heavy lifting?”

“Not at all,” James replied, smiling. “If I can lift Heavenly bodies to ensure their proper orbit, then I am sure I can handle lifting boxes here.”

“Awesome.” Natasha grinned at him. “I’ll give my guy a call tomorrow when his office opens.”

“Thank you, Natasha,” James said gently. “You too are a good soul.”

“I don’t know about that,” Natasha said, blushing. “But Steve keeps me honest.”

Steve smirked, and James couldn’t help but laugh. He missed Heaven like a hole in his heart, but his new human friends were so wonderful that he had hope that, in time, he might heal. 

***

That night, however, as he lay in the dark in his warm bed, James couldn’t help the tears that came when he thought of home. It was too much to bear—the loss was too great.

As silent tears rolled down his cheeks, there was a sudden flash, and James was aware that someone—or something—was in his room. He switched on the bedside light, ready to fight, when the silence was broken by an oh-so-familiar laugh.

“My brother, have you forgotten me already?”

“Lucifer,” James growled. “What do you want?”

“Merely to comfort a brother in need,” Lucifer replied, holding his hands out, his expression guileless. In the dark blue velvet suit he wore, he looked the very definition of innocence. But James knew him too well. 

“I do not intend to join you,” he told Lucifer, who smirked.

“After what He did to you? After the pain He put you through? I know how much it hurts to fall. I know what it’s like to be cast out of His grace. It is suffering unlike anything anyone could fathom. Even your new human friends cannot truly understand. But I—I understand, for I have been there.”

That much was true. “I broke the rules, Lucifer. I must accept my punishment.”

“Oh, of course. What you did was unforgivable,” Lucifer scoffed. “You wanted to experience the closeness that humans feel every day. So what? For that you were thrown out of your home?”

James sighed. “What do you want, Lucifer?”

“Join me, brother.” Lucifer held out his hand. “Join me. Even as we speak I amass an army to lead to Heaven to defeat Him once and for all.”

“You will never defeat Him,” James said, anger coloring his tone. “And I will never join you. Come the day, I will fight against you in any way I can, the way I did before.”

Lucifer pursed his lips, nodding. “And this is your final decision?”

James stood, and faced his brother. “It is.”

“Hmm. Then be cautious, brother. He does not forgive us in the way He forgives His human children, and there may yet be suffering on the way to you yet.” Lucifer stalked up to him, but James stood steady. Instead of attacking him, however, Lucifer kissed him softly on the lips. “I never noticed before, but you are delectably tempting,” he murmured, hand trailing down James’s chest. When it reached his stomach, James grabbed the hand before it could go any further. Lucifer was beautiful, yes: with his shoulder length brown hair curling just so; his high cheekbones; that full, lush mouth. But James was not so easily tempted. 

“And what you see is not for you, so you should go.”

Lucifer sighed, stepping backwards. “So be it, brother. Farewell.”

He disappeared in another flash of light, and James shuddered. The touch of Lucifer’s hand on his bare skin had stirred him, and he was already beginning to harden. Climbing back under the covers, he closed his eyes tightly and begged for sleep to come. At length, it did, but his sleep was disturbed, and full of terrible dreams.

***

The following morning over breakfast, James was aware of Steve and Natasha both staring at him. 

“What?” he asked at length.

“You look awful,” Natasha told him, then winced. “Ow, Steve, he asked!”

“Did you have trouble sleeping?” Steve asked.

James nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. “My brother Lucifer visited me last night.”

There was a moment of silence. “Wait. The devil? The actual devil was here in this apartment,” Natasha said slowly.

“Yes. But don’t worry, he was here for me. He wanted me to join him. As if I would.”

“Join him?” Steve asked. “Join him for what?”

James sighed. “He has been amassing an army, doubtless since he fell, to try again to take over Heaven. He will lose, again, I have no doubt. But he wanted me to join. I suppose he thought I bore our Lord ill will for having banished me.”

“You mean you don’t?” Natasha raised an eyebrow. “I know I would hate him for that.”

“No,” James replied, smiling gently. “I do not. I confess I am more sad than resentful. Perhaps because I know that it was my doing.”

“We’ve been over this, James,” Steve said quietly. “You may have broken the rules, but it was a stupid rule.”

“Stupid or not,” James said, shrugging, “it still was me who broke the rules. And therefore that is why I lost my home and everything I had known.” He smiled wanly. “But it is true—existence here is not too bad. Or not so far. For if I had not fallen, I would never have met either of you, and my life is all the richer for that.”

Natasha prodded his leg gently with her foot. “You charmer.” She finished her coffee—she never ate breakfast, but seemed to exist on caffeine alone—and stood. “I’d better go. Gotta see a man about a horse.”

“See you later!” Steve called as she left. He turned back to James, waving a piece of bacon on his fork. “I’m taking a day off today and showing you the city. Don’t argue,” he continued as James opened his mouth. “I want to do this. If you’re gonna be living here indefinitely, then you have to get to know the place, right? It’s not good for you to just be cooped up indoors all the time.”

James couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, Steve. You are a good friend.”

“Yeah, well, I do my best.” Steve smiled back, blushing, and James felt that stirring in his chest again. 

Once they were each showered and dressed, they left the apartment. James quickly realized just how vast the city was, and that he had been lucky enough to end up in Brooklyn that first day was a miracle. Had his brother taken him anywhere else he would never have seen the sign about the apartment, and never have met Steve or Natasha. That being the case, he probably would have given up by this point. 

As it was, he walked next to Steve, enjoying his enthusiasm for the city. It was clear that Steve genuinely loved New York, and his love was infectious. 

James found himself surreptitiously observing Steve as they walked the city streets, hopping on and off the subway at various stops. There was something about the young man that made James's chest ache, and he wondered what it would be like to kiss him. 

He shook that thought away. Steve was his friend, and his roommate. He wouldn't ever consider James that way. 

Steve dragged him around some tourist spots, as well as his own favorite little corners of the city. The whole city was teeming with humans, more than James had ever been around before. At first it felt slightly claustrophobic, but as he acclimated he found himself enjoying the hustle and bustle. It was so different from what he was used to. 

As they stood at the top of the Empire State Building, people chattering around them, Steve turned to him. 

"So what do you think?" he asked softly. 

"Breathtaking," James replied. 

Steve looked pleased, but really it was the only honest answer that James could have given. 

When they finally arrived back at the apartment, Natasha was there waiting on them. "Don't get too comfortable, James," she told him. "You have a job interview in half an hour that I'm taking you to."

James bit his lip, suddenly nervous. “Should I change?”

Natasha frowned, looking him up and down, taking in his black jeans, white t-shirt and black sneakers. “Nah. To be honest, the job’s as good as yours if they like you, and it’s not gonna matter if you wear that or a suit. Come to think of it, if you wore a suit that might count against you.” She grinned, and grabbed his hand. “Come on. Get your ID. I’ll drive.”

As they drove, Natasha told him about the job. “It’s moving crates down at the docks at Brooklyn Heights. The owner knows my family, and he agreed to see you as a favor."

“Thank you, Natasha.”

Natasha grinned. “No problem. It’s not every day you get to find an angel a job.”

James couldn’t help but laugh. Despite the New York traffic, they were there in plenty of time, and as the car pulled up, a tall, heavily built man approached. His gray hairline was receding, and a friendly smile lit up his round face.

“Natasha! Your father said you’d be coming too. How are you?”

Natasha got out of the car and embraced him. “Hey, Stan. I’m pretty good, how are you? Wife and kids okay?”

“We’re all well, thanks,” Stan replied. “Can you believe that Karen is going to be fifteen this year?”

Natasha huffed. “No way. I’m sure I was playing Barbie with her only last week.”

“Time passes quickly,” Stan said sagely. 

James got out the car, and Stan looked him up and down. “Yeah, you look like you’ll do,” he said, holding out his hand. “Stan Davidson.”

“James Barnes,” James replied, shaking Stan’s hand, the name feeling strange on his tongue. 

“You done a lot of heavy lifting before?”

James nodded. “Yes, a good deal.”

“Any references?”

Natasha shook her head. “He’s had a bit of a rough time, and he’d rather no one from his old jobs found him here.”

Stan narrowed his eyes. “You gonna bring trouble down on me?”

“No, sir,” James replied. “I swear I will bring no trouble to your door.”

Stan looked at him for a moment, lips pursed, then turned to Natasha. “And you’re vouching for him?” 

“Yeah. He’s a good guy, Stan. He’s just had it tough.”

“Okay.” Stan held out his hand again, and James shook it. “You’ve got the job. I want you here six a.m. sharp tomorrow so I can show you the ropes.”

“Thank you,” James said, and his tone must have been grateful enough that it mollified Stan, who immediately relaxed. 

“Well, I’d better get back to it. Always a pleasure, Natasha; and James, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

They got back in the car, and James heaved a sigh of relief.

“You’re lucky he’s such a trusting guy,” Natasha said as they pulled out onto the main road. “Not many people would go on faith like that.”

“I think it was because you vouched for me that he let it go,” James reasoned. 

“Maybe. Just don’t let me down, okay?”

“I won’t. I swear I won’t.”

Natasha smiled at him. “I know.”

When they got back to the apartment, Steve was waiting in the living room. He stood as they came in.

“Well?”

“I got a job!” James told him, grinning, and Steve immediately hugged him. James hugged back, the feel of Steve in his arms making his heart pound. When Steve pulled back, James felt the loss immediately. 

“That’s so great! What are you gonna wear?”

James’s heart sank. “All my clothes are too nice to wear to this kind of job, aren’t they?”

Natasha prodded his arm. “Hey. We’re going shopping now, don’t worry. Steve, you’re coming too. We’re gonna get you some work appropriate clothes, as well as some other stuff that’s gonna help.”

“You don’t have to—” James began, but stopped abruptly when Natasha glared at him.

“I know we don’t have to. But we want to. Don’t we, Steve?”

“Of course we do,” Steve said, smiling softly, and James felt as though he was falling again, although this was much more pleasurable. Unable to speak, he merely nodded.

“Let’s go,” Natasha said, and Steve grabbed his keys and wallet before following them out. 

***

The first pair of jeans James tried on, Natasha pronounced too loose. The second pair felt too tight, but she insisted on seeing them. He shuffled out of the dressing room, and sighed. 

“I’m sure they’re too tight,” he told her, turning to look in the full length mirror behind him. He heard a strange squeaking noise, and when he turned back around, Natasha was grinning and Steve was flushed pink. “Well?”

“Oh honey, no. Those are perfect. Can you bend in them?”

She made James bend and stretch until she was satisfied. “Yeah, that’s the size we want. We’ll get you a few pairs of those, and some plain long-sleeved t-shirts. While you’re trying on the t-shirts, I’ve got some errands to run.”

Natasha gave James a thumbs-up and kissed Steve on the cheek before leaving. 

“Are you sure these are okay?” James asked, frowning, and Steve nodded.

“Yeah, no, those are great,” he croaked. “Just… really great. My god.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

Steve smiled at him, although his smile looked slightly strained, and James went back into the changing room to try on some of the t-shirts. 

By the time he was done, Natasha had returned, with a few bags. “We all good?” she asked, and James nodded. 

“I think so.”

“Awesome. Bring what you’re getting up to the counter and I’ll pay.”

“Natasha…”

“No arguments!” She pushed him on the shoulder. “Do as you’re told.”

James couldn’t help but laugh, and did as Natasha had told him. He blanched at the total, but Natasha didn’t seem at all bothered, putting it all on her credit card and thanking the young man behind the counter with a flirtatious smile. The next stop was a shoe store, where Natasha bought him two pairs of heavy work boots. 

James was stuck with carrying all the bags of clothing back to the apartment, which didn’t bother him—they were his clothes, after all. He still felt slightly uneasy that Natasha had paid for them all, but reasoned that once he was making money he could pay her back for her kindness. 

Once all his new clothes had been put away in the closet, James went back through to the living room, where Natasha and Steve were sitting together on the sofa, whispering to each other. They stopped when James cleared his throat, and Natasha smiled at him. 

“Hey! We were just talking about how great those new clothes look on you.”

Steve’s blush told a different story, but James chose not to push. “Thank you again. You will never know how much I appreciate everything you have both done for me.”

Natasha’s smile softened. “It’s our pleasure, James. We both think you were given a crappy deal. Besides, what else am I gonna spend all my money on?”

“You mean your dad’s money,” Steve said with a snort, and Natasha punched him on the arm hard enough to make him yelp. 

“Anyway, we’re just happy to help. Aren’t we?” Natasha raised her eyebrow at Steve, who nodded. 

“Yeah.” Steve smiled gently, and James’s heart thudded in his chest. 

“Thank you,” he said again, then cleared his throat. “So. What’s for dinner?” he asked, making Steve and Natasha laugh.

***

James went to bed early that night, wanting to make sure that he was fresh for work the following day. Natasha had given him money for a cab there, although James was considering buying a bicycle with his first paycheck so he could make his own way. It wouldn’t take him long to cycle there.

It was just getting light when he left, getting into the cab waiting outside the apartment block. Steve and Natasha had still been asleep as he had quietly made his way out of the apartment, and although he had been able to pour his own cereal, he missed the breakfasts that Steve would make for him. In his hand, he clutched some Tupperware, inside of which was a sandwich Steve had prepared the night before, as well as some fruit. Natasha had reassured him that there would be plenty of coffee at his new workplace. 

He arrived at fifteen minutes to six, and as he walked toward Stan’s office, the boss himself came out, looking surprised to see him.

“When I said six a.m. sharp, I didn’t think you’d be quite so early!” Stan said, but he looked pleased. “This is great, though. Means you can get yourself a coffee before we make a start. I’ll take you to the break room.”

James followed Stan to a cabin, where some men were already hanging around, drinking coffee and talking. They fell silent when Stan led James inside. 

“Hey, guys,” Stan greeted them. “This is James Barnes. He’s gonna be doing some of the heavy lifting around here.” The guys nodded, as Stan introduced them all. “That’s Sam Wilson, our tech guy. Clint Barton, he’s… what do you do, Barton?” 

The men all laughed, and Clint rolled his eyes. “I practically run this place when you’re not here, boss.”

“So you say. Anyway, Barton is logistics. He’s also a sharp shooter—don’t let him pull you into betting on beating him at anything that involves hand-eye coordination. You’ll lose.”

“Duly noted,” James said, laughing.

“Bruce Banner is over there, pretending to be invisible. Banner has four doctorates but likes the heavy lifting aspect of the job. Don’t be fooled by his size—he’s stronger than he looks.”

“Five,” Bruce said quietly.

“Huh?”

“Five doctorates.”

“Well, there you go. Even more ridiculous that you’re working this job, Banner! It’s Banner you’re gonna be working with the most, Barnes, so I’ll leave you in here to get acquainted with the guys. They’ll show you the ropes.”

“Thank you,” James said gratefully, and Stan left him with the team. 

“So where are you from, James?” Sam asked, smiling.

“Brooklyn,” James lied. 

“Oh, a local guy,” Clint said with a grin. “I’m from Iowa originally, Sam’s from Virginia, and Banner is…”

“A private individual,” Banner finished, without looking up from his phone. 

“So there you go!” Clint said breezily. “That’s us. You work out? You look like you work out.”

“I’m… strong enough,” James said carefully.

“You’d better be,” Sam said, laughing. “Your job is a lot of heavy lifting.”

“Is this everyone who works here?” James asked.

Clint shook his head. “Nah. We’re the core crew, but there are a lot of other guys who work temp here. Mostly doing what you do.”

Banner looked up from his phone. “You ready to get to work, Barnes?” James nodded, and Banner stood. “Good. Let’s go. I’ll show you where to start.”

The job was indeed a lot of heavy lifting, but James wasn’t without strength and stamina. He managed to do everything he was told to do, but by lunchtime he was ready for a break, and his sandwich. 

He followed Banner back to the cabin, and took his sandwich box out of the small refrigerator in the corner. Clint passed him a coffee, black, and James smiled at him. 

“Thank you.”

“I hope that’s how you take it,” Clint said, winking, “‘cause that’s how we drink it here.”

James took a sip. It was bitter—more bitter than the coffee he was used to at home—but it was hot and he was thirsty. “It’s fine, thank you.”

“Clint pretty much survives on caffeine,” Sam said with a snort. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him without a cup in hand.”

“Don’t hate on my superior metabolism,” Clint said comfortably, which didn’t actually make any sense, but since the other guys just rolled their eyes and ignored it James figured that Clint was joking. 

As he unpacked his sandwich, Sam’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, Barnes, that’s a hell of a fine looking sandwich. Where did you get that?”

James smiled, ducking his head. “My roommate made it for me,” he replied. “He says he makes the best sandwiches in Brooklyn. I don’t think he’s wrong.”

Sam smirked. “He your boyfriend?”

“No,” James said quickly. “Just my roommate.”

“Huh. My roommate doesn’t make me amazing sandwiches.”

James shrugged. “He’s very kind.”

“Or he has a thing for you,” Clint interjected. “I mean, you’re a heck of a looker, Barnes. What’s he like?”

“He’s…” James paused, trying to think how best to describe Steve without using the word ‘beautiful’. “He’s shorter than me. Blond. Slender. He wears glasses, but they really suit him.”

“Uh-oh,” Sam said, laughing. “You’ve got a thing for him.” James blushed, frowning, and Sam stopped laughing. “Hey, man, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. But if you like him, you should go for it.”

“I don’t know,” James said quietly. “He’s my roommate, and probably doesn’t see me like that.”

“James, I’ve just met you and I already see you like that,” Clint said, poking him on the shoulder, “so unless your personality sucks, this roommate probably has a thing for you.”

“We’ll see,” James said, tone noncommittal. The other guys looked at each other, but dropped it, and Sam changed the subject to something less personal. 

When his lunch break was over, James followed Banner out again and started moving some crates onto a pallet. Although it was a warm spring, he was wearing a glove on his left hand and one of the long sleeved t-shirts to hide his metallic arm. A few of the guys had given him strange looks, but no one had yet asked him about it. 

James was kept so busy, that when Banner came to tell him that it was time to go home it came as a surprise. As he walked past Stan’s office, his boss came out and beckoned him inside.

“So, how was your first day?” Stan asked, and James smiled.

“It was good, I think. It’s very satisfying work.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Stan told him. “The guys—especially Banner—have said some good things about the way you just got in there today, as well as praising your productivity. I’ll be pleased to see you back tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” James said gratefully, and Stan nodded.

“Go on. Go home.”

James left, and as he walked, a familiar car drew up beside him. 

“Can I give you a ride, handsome?” Natasha asked, smiling at him from the driver’s seat, and James beamed. 

“Thank you!”

He climbed in, and Natasha sped off. “So how was your first day?”

“It was excellent, thank you! Everyone is very nice, and they all admired the sandwich Steve made for me to take for lunch.”

“He does make amazing sandwiches,” Natasha said thoughtfully. 

“They also…” James paused. “Never mind.”

“What?”

“No, it’s nothing.” Although she was watching the road ahead, James could feel her glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. “It’s just that they asked if he was my boyfriend, and were surprised that he was just my roommate if he was making me sandwiches to take for lunch.”

“Oh, they did, huh?” Natasha looked amused. 

“What?”

Natasha sighed. “Maybe you should talk to Steve about that. It’s not my place to say anything.”

James was puzzled, but they were arriving back at the apartment so he didn’t have a chance to ask her what she meant. When they got inside, Natasha disappeared into her bedroom, but James could hear Steve in the kitchen making dinner as he took off his heavy boots. 

“Hey,” he called.

“Hey! Wanna come keep me company while I cook?” Steve called back, and James couldn’t help but smile as he walked towards the kitchen. As he entered, Steve looked up, smiling. “How was your first day at work?”

“It was good,” James replied. “Everyone was jealous of my sandwich.”

Steve laughed. “Well, I’m not making sandwiches for the guys you work with. That’s just for you.”

James took a deep breath. “They did say something odd, though.”

“Oh?”

“They said that they were surprised that you were my roommate, and not my boyfriend, if you were making me sandwiches like that.”

Steve froze for a split second, before carrying on stirring the pot in front of him. “That is an odd thing to say,” he responded, his voice strained.

“It was, but it made me wonder.” Steve looked at James sharply, and James continued, rushing his words so he didn’t lose his nerve. “It made me wonder if maybe you have the same feelings for me as I do for you.”

Steve paused, then moved the pot off the heat, switching off the knob and striding up to James. “You have feelings for me?”

“I have,” James confessed. “I’ve been attracted to you since the moment I saw you, but knowing you better has only made those feelings deepen.”

“You fucking idiot,” Steve growled, pushing James down onto a kitchen chair and straddling him. “How could you not know how I feel about you?”

Steve leaned in and captured James’s lips in a deep kiss. James responded immediately, moaning into the kiss at the feel of Steve’s chapped lips moving against his. James never wanted it to stop, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist to bring him closer. 

“Is dinner ready yet? I’m…” Natasha trailed off as she saw them, and Steve broke the kiss, ducking his head and blushing. “Never mind,” she said, tone fondly exasperated. “I’ll get takeout.”

She walked out, and Steve pressed his forehead against James’s. “I really want to take this slow, do it properly, but I don’t know if I can,” Steve said with a laugh. 

“You have me,” James replied quietly. “However you want me.”

“God, don’t say things like that,” Steve said, kissing him again. “I might take you up on it.”

"Please," James begged, and Steve groaned. 

"Fuck, you're so…" He trailed off. "Are you hungry? Or can I fuck you?"

James kissed him. "Take me to bed, Steve."

Steve stood, taking James's hand and leading him through to his bedroom. James had never been in Steve's room before, and he marveled for a moment at the large drawing table in the corner before Steve pulled him into another kiss. 

They stripped off quickly; when they were naked, James stood back to get a good look at Steve's body. He wasn't muscled, and the only real body hair he had was at his groin, at the base of his surprisingly large, hard cock. James wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders, drawing their bodies together and leaning down to kiss him. 

"You're perfect," James murmured. "I knew you would be."

"Me? God, you look like you've been sculpted, you're so perfect," Steve replied between kisses. "I wanna be inside you, is that okay?"

"Better than okay," James replied, smiling against Steve's lips. 

Steve led James over to the bed, and they lay down together, kissing deeply. When Steve pulled away to fetch the lube and a condom, his smile was softer and more beautiful than James had ever seen it. He wrapped his right hand around Steve's cock, stroking lightly, reveling in the feel of soft skin. He ran his thumb over the retracted foreskin below the head, and Steve shuddered in pleasure. 

"Have you been with a guy before?" Steve asked. "Or just that one woman?"

"Just that woman," James replied, blushing. 

Steve responded by kissing him sweetly. "I swear I'll make this good for you."

James nodded and spread his legs, allowing Steve to settle between them. After coating his fingers in lube, Steve reached down. "You do have an asshole," Steve murmured, stroking the area in question with wet fingers. "I wondered if you would."

Before James could reply, Steve pressed a finger inside and took James's cock into his mouth, sucking at the head. James cried out, unable to stop himself. 

He lost himself in sensations—the feel of Steve's fingers inside him, occasionally brushing against an area that made sparks light up behind his eyelids; the feel of Steve's mouth on his cock, pleasuring him. The sight of Steve sucking him, a look of bliss on his face as he swallowed around his mouthful. 

At length, Steve pulled back, James's cock falling from his mouth with an obscene pop. He slid up the bed, kissing James deeply as the tips of his fingers toyed with James's hole. 

"Gonna fuck you now," Steve said in a low voice, and James nodded. 

"Please, Steve."

Steve smiled, brighter than the sun. He put on the condom and slicked his cock with the lube, then positioned himself. Leaning down, he kissed James as he pushed inside. 

The pressure was intense, and James let out a low groan as he was filled so completely. When Steve's hips met his ass, he paused for a moment. 

"You okay?" Steve asked, biting his lip. 

James nodded. "I feel…" He trailed off, unable to put into words the wondrousness of the feeling of having Steve inside him. 

"Me too."

James felt his muscles relax slightly around Steve's cock, adjusting to the intrusion. "Please, move," he whispered, and Steve grinned, kissing him again as he began to thrust. 

It was unlike anything James had ever experienced. Being with that woman was nothing next to this. He could feel every inch of Steve's cock as he moved inside of him, and when it brushed up against that spot inside he cried out, his cock leaking precome onto his stomach. 

"Fuck, you look gorgeous when you're taking my cock," Steve panted, wonder in his eyes as they locked gazes. "So beautiful, James, god I don't think I'm gonna last long."

"Please don't stop," James begged. 

"Nothing could stop me," Steve replied, shifting angle slightly so his cock was pounding that spot on every thrust. James couldn't help the noises he was making; it felt so good, and as Steve gave him a gentle look, James knew he was in love. 

But now was not the time to say it—James wasn't sure he could even if he wanted to. Words were beyond him. 

"Touch yourself, James, baby," Steve told him. "Want to see you touch yourself, wanna see you come for me."

James reached down and stroked himself hesitantly. Having never pleasured himself before, he didn't really know what he was doing. Steve seemed to sense this, giving James a curious look. 

"You don't touch yourself often, do you?"

James shook his head. "Never."

Steve smiled. "Don't worry, baby," he said softly. "I'll help you."

Steve spat into his palm and began to work James's cock in time with his thrusts. James tried to pay attention to what Steve was doing, but the pleasure was too much for him to concentrate. His head tipped back on the pillow below, he let out a low moan as Steve's hand twisted under the head of his cock. 

"Good?" Steve asked. 

"Please, Steve, don’t stop!" James gasped out. Steve grinned and kept going, pausing now and again to spit on his hand. James could feel his orgasm building, and groaned. "I'm so close, Steve, please!"

"Yeah, baby," Steve moaned back. "Come for me. Wanna see you."

All it took was another thrust against that spot, another twist on the underside of the head of his cock, and James was coming hard. His eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth fell open on a silent scream as his groin pulsed. 

"Fuck, James, you're so hot when you come," Steve bit out. "Fuck, oh god, James!" he cried, thrusting deep inside of James as he came too. 

They caught their breath for a few moments, then Steve pulled out, removing the condom and tying it off before throwing it in the direction of the waste paper basket. He lay down next to James, drawing him in for kiss after kiss, before laughing. 

"That was… my god, that was amazing." He kissed James again. "How was it for you?"

James smiled. "Indescribable." The words _I love you_ burned his tongue, but he couldn't say them. Not yet. It was too soon for that. 

They got cleaned up and dressed, before going back to the kitchen. Steve finished his cooking as James sat at the dining table in comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging knowing looks with Steve. 

As they ate, they heard the front door open, and a few moments later Natasha walked in. She took one look at the two of them and laughed. 

"Yeah, going out for dinner was a good idea, then," she said, grinning. "Just try and keep it down later, okay? And don't forget that James has to work in the morning."

James blushed, and Steve gave Natasha the finger as she left to go to her room, laughing. 

After dinner, they settled in to watch a movie. It was a good one—it was called _Jumanji_ , and was full of action and adventure—but half way through, James felt his eyes start to drift closed. 

Steve noticed this, and leaned up to kiss him. "Tired?" he asked, and James nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty beat myself. Do you, uh." Steve blushed. "Do you maybe wanna sleep in my room?" 

"You don't mind that I'm going to be getting up so early?"

Steve shook his head. "I don't mind at all."

"Okay," James said, and Steve's answering smile could have lit up the room. 

When they cuddled down under the covers that night, Steve's head on James's chest, James sent up a prayer of thanksgiving, that he had found such a precious gift. 

***

The next morning, it was a chore for James to get out of bed—to leave Steve. But Steve pushed his arm. "I'll be right behind you," he said, yawning. "Gotta make you your sandwich for today."

"You don't have to."

"I know," Steve replied, eyes shining in the soft lamplight. "But I want to."

By the time James was showered and dressed, Steve was standing at the kitchen door with James's sandwich box in hand. 

"Thank you," James said sincerely, and Steve grinned, kissing him. 

"Have a good day at work, baby," he murmured, and James nodded, taking the box and leaving with a last look back at Steve. 

The guys were already there, sitting around and drinking coffee, when James arrived. Sam nodded towards James's sandwich box. 

"So? Did you talk to him?" 

James blushed, ducking his head and nodding, and Sam and Clint whooped. Banner stayed silent, as usual. 

"Way to go, James!" Clint said, laughing. "Although I guess that means you're off the market now. Damn."

"Clint, you have a girlfriend. And a dog," Sam said patiently. "Whereas I am disgustingly single. Hey, James, you got any other roommates and are they single?"

"Just Natasha," James replied. "And I honestly don't know if she's single. She's kinda private."

"Good for her," Banner murmured, and Sam threw a packet of sugar at him. 

"Man, you are not helping at all."

Banner stood. "Come on, Barnes. Time to start."

James followed Banner outside, smiling. It felt like a good day.

***

He quickly got into a routine—work on weekdays, evenings and weekends with Steve: watching movies, walking around Brooklyn, fucking as often as their bodies could stand it. The first time James fucked Steve, he couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be inside someone that he actually, truly loved—the intimacy of it. 

His first paycheck came through three weeks after he'd started working at the docks. It was enough for him to buy a secondhand bike he'd found using Steve's laptop, as well as start paying toward his rent. Both Steve and Natasha had protested against this, but James had insisted. He wanted to pay his own way. 

One night, as he and Steve lay in bed together, Steve looked up at him with a soft expression, and the words came tumbling out before James could stop them. 

"What?" Steve asked in a low voice, and James cursed himself. 

"I… I love you," he said quietly. "I don't expect you to feel the same way, but I've loved you for a while now."

Steve kissed him fiercely. "You idiot," he growled against James's mouth. "You own me. I'm so in love with you it aches sometimes, but I wasn't sure how you felt so I didn't say anything."

Joy blossomed in James's chest, and he kissed Steve back—kissed him until he could no longer tell where he ended and Steve began. 

"I love you so much," he gasped between kisses. "I've never felt like this before."

"Me either," Steve murmured. He kissed James one more time, before settling his head on James's chest. "Now, sleep. You have to work in the morning."

James's arms tightened slightly around Steve, before he relaxed into sleep. 

***

A few weeks later, James was at work when Banner pointed up to one of the cranes. "I've gotta go up there today. Think you can handle being down here without me?"

"Sure," James replied, and Banner nodded. 

"Good. God, I hate heights." He sighed, before making his way to the crane. 

It was just before lunch time, and James was working near the crane, when he heard a shout from above. Looking up, he saw Banner hanging off the crane, yelling for help. 

His coworkers were gathering around, trying to figure out how best to get to him, when Banner slipped and began to fall. 

James didn't even think. His shirt ripped as his wings stretched out, and he flew up, catching Banner as he plummeted towards the ground. He landed, and set Banner down on his feet. 

Everyone was staring at him. No one said a word. 

James ran. 

Pulling his wings in, he dashed for his bike, escaping the stares and riding home. When he arrived, he slammed the door behind him and pressed his back against it, taking deep breaths. Steve came out of his bedroom and looked at James curiously. 

"James?" 

James realized that he'd made a mistake in coming home—what if they were looking for him? He didn't want to endanger Steve. 

"James, why are you home? Where's your shirt?"

James shook his head. "I have to go. I'm so sorry."

He opened the door and ran downstairs, ignoring Steve calling his name. He rode as fast and as far as he could, heading north through Queens and the Bronx to Pelham Bay Park. The park was relatively quiet, and he found a secluded spot, sitting on the grass with his head buried in his hands. 

"Well, brother," a voice said, and James looked up, startled, to see the angel Micah, the brother who had clothed him and brought him to New York. "Well, my brother. What have you brought upon yourself?"

"I could not let him die," James said defiantly. "I did what I had to do. What was right."

"And hang the consequences to yourself?"

"The consequences to myself are nothing compared to the sin of letting a man die when I could save him," James retorted. "Why have you come, brother?"

Micah sat next to him. "Lucifer offered you a place in his kingdom, and you resisted temptation. At risk to yourself, you exposed who and what you are to humans in order to save a life." He smiled. "Our Lord has sent me here to give you a choice."

"A choice?"

Micah nodded. "You have proved yourself to be selfless, and worthy of returning on high to serve Him." 

James could not help but feel gladness, but then the reality of it crashed down and he frowned. Leave Earth? Leave Brooklyn? Leave _Steve _? He was not sure that he could do that.__

__"I see that this does not fill you with as much joy as perhaps it might have done before," Micah said gently, "which is why you are being given a choice. Return on high as an angel, or stay here on Earth and become fully mortal."_ _

__James thought for a moment. "I wish I could return with you, my brother," he said slowly. "But I have fallen deeply in love, and I do not think that I can leave him."_ _

__Micah smiled. "I thought you might say that," he said. "And you needn't worry about those who saw you rescue your coworker. I will take care of that. But first, I will take care of you."_ _

__He took hold of James with one hand, and James's bike with the other, and a flash of light later they stood in James's apartment block. James opened the door to the apartment, to see Steve sitting on the sofa._ _

__"Where the hell have you been?" Steve asked angrily. "Natasha's been phoning, saying you saved some guy at work by flying? And who's this guy?"_ _

__"This is my brother, Micah," James replied. "Steve… I have been given a choice. I can go back to Heaven as an angel, or stay here as a mortal."_ _

__"And which did you choose?" Steve asked, voice barely more than a whisper._ _

__James strode up to him, cupping his cheek in one hand. "I chose you," he said, and a smile spread across Steve's face. "I warn you, though. I will be fully mortal."_ _

__"If we're together, nothing else matters," Steve told him._ _

__James kissed him, and Micah cleared his throat. "If you're ready, James?"_ _

__James nodded, and stood before Micah, unafraid. Micah placed his hand on James's forehead, and there was a bright light, as James felt as though his body had split apart and reformed. The light faded, and James tried to spread his wings._ _

__Nothing happened._ _

__"I'm human?" he whispered, and Micah nodded._ _

__"You get to keep the arm, though. A gift from our Lord."_ _

__"He has already given me so much," James said, eyes filling with tears. "I feel I do not deserve this much."_ _

__Micah kissed him on the forehead. "I must go and deal with your coworkers. Farewell, my brother. May we meet again when your soul arrives at the gates of Heaven."_ _

__"Farewell," James said, and Micah disappeared in a flash of light. He turned to Steve, wrapping him in his arms and kissing him before pulling back, frowning. "I think I need to pee," he confessed, and grinned as Steve laughed. Being human would certainly be a learning curve, but that was fine. With Steve by his side, he could do anything._ _


End file.
